The Telephone Poles in South Africa (story)
Chapter 1 Toledo City, 2007 New Pole sat quietly as the drama began at school, New Pole didn’t think he liked the drama. Instead, he only liked the water wells at his hometown and his water fountain. But his water fountain is not going well so New Pole replaced a new one after he got money from woodworking at Young New Pole’s lakehouse from Deming in Freestate. While his water fountain will run out quickly, New Pole should drink it from others who want the water fountain, which means the water fountain is popular because it’s clear and clean. However, that New Pole’s water fountain ran out quickly, plus it broke apart. New Pole was planning to buy another water fountain, yet another woodworking at Young New Pole’s House in Deming. New Pole tried it again, the walk was longer than the last walk, it took 1.5 hours last time, and 2.5 hours this time because of people working in businesses, schools and other things they work on. New Pole’s having a lot of stops lately because the population grew almost quickly up to 700 people living in New Pole’s hometown. He was having a hard time quicker than any day in his life. Another woodworking, again the third day woodworking, New Pole gets about $100 in cash every day when he woodworks, he was having almost $300 now. New Pole will try it again to go home and find his family. “But not yet, I want to stay here before I can go somewhere.” New Pole said, he wishes to walk to find his family, but he wants to stay here to find other stuff that are not boring for New Pole. New Pole tried to find anything that is not boring in South Africa, New Pole got bored because he can’t find anything he wants, he can’t play anything or make some art, New Pole have to need permission to draw a house because he can’t go out alone. But at least Young New Pole is there, so New Pole can travel to Deming from Young New Pole’s lakehouse. New Pole doesn’t need permission to draw at Young New Pole’s house. But, he had to walk for 3 hours now because everyone goes outside for nice weather. New Pole thought about the 6:00 PM dinners now, while New Pole is drawing, Young New Pole gotta make sure he doesn’t draw any pictures that are only for 18 and older pictures, which are pictures and images with mature content or age restriction. But instead, New Pole drew a house plan he really wants to move but if he doesn’t move, that will mean he’s planning to find his family. Then, someone will move in the house New Pole drew. However, New Pole drew a colonial-style house with a water fountain inside and a big pool with a hot dog stand. Chapter 2 Toledo City, 2007 Chapter 3 Toledo City, 2007 Chapter 4 Toledo City, 2007 Chapter 5 Enfield, 2008 Chapter 6 Tyrone, 2008 New Pole and Goomba had reached the destination to Tyrone. Yet they can’t stay in a hotel. Chapter 7 Fairfield, 2010 Chapter 8 Highlands, 2011 Chapter 9 Highlands, 2011 Chapter 10 Highlands Airport, 2011 Chapter 11 Fude, 2011 Chapter 12 Fude, 2011 Chapter 13 Fude, 2011 Chapter 14 East Stone Land, 2011 Chapter 15 Polar Land, 2013-2015 Chapter 16 Polar Land, 2015 Chapter 17 Polar Land and South Africa, 2015-2017 Chapter 18 Delaney, Polar Land, 2017-2018 New Pole was glad to see his family back. However, he missed his family a lot. The End! A message from New Pole Hey, this is New Pole and you are listening about my biography. This is me losing my family for 24 years in my life. Author's Note Category:Books